New World
by Joezette
Summary: "Damn it Fang! Take my hand!". She try to approach the Pulsians and stretched her hand. Many feelings mixed in her heart. Anger. Betrayed. But mostly Fear. A single tear rolled from Pulsian cheeks. "I'm Sorry."  A songfic based on FF XIII-2 theme song.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic in this fandom. And uh... i'm sorry for grammatical error and tenses in this story. English isn't my first language. This song for this fic is Final Fantasy XIII-2 english theme song, 'New World' by Charice. I found the lyric is very fit for Flight scene, try to listen to the music when read this :p. Do anyone already make fic based on this song? If it's yes then sorry i didn't checked it before. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Genre: Angst/ Hurt Comfort **

**Pairing: Fang x Lightning**

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

The ex-Sergeant of Guardian Corps sighed. Many memories fluttering in her mind. Many silent night already passed since she's been summoned to this alternate world. Her armor feels heavy, along with her heart. She clutched her hand on the railing, one of many rooms in Goddess Etro's temple. Lightning closed her eyes and let the breeze slightly blowing her pink-blonde hair, calming her mind. Every time she stand alone in the middle of the night, her mind always guided to memories of her friends- her sister, her stupid soon-to-be- brother in law, old afro-haired man, orange haired talk active girl, her beloved silver haired pupil. Her lips curving upwards slightly. She missed them so much. Especially a certain someone... That Raven haired one... She make her heart ached teribbly.

"Bloddy hell, Fang."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Staring the stars, feeling the wind everytime<em>**

**_I cannot stop thinking of you, since you've been gone away from here_**

**_Shedding the tears, crying out loud for once_**

**_'Cause you are such a precious part of me and there's no one who'll fill my broken heart  
><em>**

**_Oh but now, I've realized the reason why i live in this world, be with You_**

**_Have left me here alone, I found the way where I can get hope for the_**

**_Future_**

**_.  
><em>**

She shifted her gaze to the sky, looking at the dark sky with many bright stars that shine down the world. She recalls her memory with tanned Pulsian girl, it make her both smile and angry, it's stressing! She can't bear the thought living alone with Fang that isn't beside her, sleep peacefully in eternal crystal that holding up Cocoon. There must be something that she can do in this state, serving Goddess Etro while find a way to release Fang and Vanille from their crystal form. Or maybe she can change the past?

* * *

><p>'<em>Hey Sunshine, what if... I don't want to think for the worst chance, but maybe... If We become cie'th or something bad happened before we can complete our focus?'<em>

_'...'_

_Lightning sighed and closed her eyes. She thought about that recently. In the state where they are don't have something certain to believe. She shifted a bit from her position in Gran Pulse steppe grass, staring at the bright planet above their head._

_'... Lightning'_

_'Stop this non-sense, Fang.'_

_'But...'_

_Fang grabbed the pink-haired soldier hand and held it tightly. The pain make Lightning winced slightly and looks at the hunter. She widened her eyes. Fang rarely looks this serious, this thing must be distract her lately. The serious expression on the tanned woman makes Lightning sighed again before answering._

_'It won't happen, Fang. I promise, after this whole l'cie thing finished, we will live... With our friends, family... Together.'_

_Fang loose her hand a bit. This time she held Lightning's hand gently and stroking it with her thumb. She doesn't say a word for a while. They enjoyed their silent without awkward and just held hand together. Fang grinned wildly and lift her pinky fingers in front of Lightning's confused face. She looks at Fang quizzically._

_'Promise?'_

_Lightning can't help but to rolled her eyes and groaned._

_'Fang! You're already five hundred and twenty one years old and you still do this ridiculous thing?'_

_'Hey, we Pulsian always believe on thing like this. And basically i'm still twenty one, a young and healthy hunter.'_

_'Like hell i would do these kind of pinky promise thing.'_

_'C'mon Farron, don't be such a grumpy old woman. It's just a lil' promise between us.'_

_Lightning muttered something like 'Crazy Pulsian' or 'She have same brain with the big oaf' before intertwined her pinky finger with Fang's. Her cheeks flushed and glued her eyes to her shoes. She won't look at Fang's eyes. Fang smiled widely and chuckled, she always love this side of Lightning's._

_'And what if you can't fulfil your promise? What would you do for your punishment?'_

_Lightning stared at her for a moment before try to released her finger from Fang's, but the Pulsian woman stay still._

_'Err... Treat you something?'_

_'Treat me in my bed, yeah?'_

_Lightning resist herself from punched Fang in her face and just glare at her. Fang is always love to tease her, she found that Lightning's blushed and annoyed face is pretty cute._

_'Damn it Fang, just go back to the camp, 'kay?'_

_Before Lightning can stand up and brush her skirt, she pulled back to the grass and pinned down by two strong arms._

_'Not so fast, Sunshine.'_

_'Wh-'_

_Fang slammed her lips to Lightning's soft ones. Blocking the Farron from cursing and use the opportunity to slip her tongue in Lightning's mouth. She resist it at first, but slowly she melted to the Pulsian lips. She closed her eyes and let the Hunter to exploring her mouth._

_A pack of passing Gorgonopsid become their heated witness._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Having a dream, basking in the sun everyday<em>**

**_I'm starting to think that I forgive, though the pain of us still hurts me_**

**_Making me smile, making me laugh many times_**

**_Like everything is gentle to me because you are making it so_**

**_Then now I have realized the reason why I live in this world, it's not to_**

**_What they truly mean_**

**_I will make, should've built the beautiful days together_**

**_.  
><em>**

Lightning chuckled from recalling one of those memories. She won't admit it, but she missed being teased by the Pulsian. She smiled sadly. That pinky promise. It's all because the Hunter selfishness. She made that promise, yet she can't fulfilled it. It made her fell betrayed, her heart ached painfully. Why did she became Ragnarok? Why did she choose became crystal? Why did she choose Vanille over her? Lightning know the answer perfectly when Fang didn't accept her hand that time, when Cocoon falls to Gran Pulse.

* * *

><p><em>'Fang!'<em>

_She reached her hand to Fang's direction. The ground where she stood is started to falls. But the Pulsian didn't want to look at her, and the distance is too far._

_'Are you sure you want to do it Vanille?'_

_Vanille nodded and smiled._

_'Great.'_

_'Fang, if you don't want to do it, it's fine. You have someone who loved you so much.'_

_Vanille shifted her gaze to the pink haired woman behind Fang. Fang shook her head. Pained looks can be see across her face. She don't want to do it if she had a choice, but she must to. She don't give a damn about this viper's nest who destroyed Pulse, She's doing this for her beloved one's sake. Her friends... No... Her family._

_'No, Vanille. It's not only me who have someone i love, you too.'_

_'If i can save them and Cocoon, i don't really mind. Besides, i have you, haven't i?'_

_She can't help but look to her pink haired soldier for the last time. A single tear rolled to her cheek._

_'Dammit, Fang! Take my hand!'_

_Lightning try to approach the Pulsians and stretched her hand. Many feelings mixed in her heart. Anger. Betrayed. But mostly Fear. She lost someone she loved so much before, and she don't want to experience the same thing twice. Their gaze meet and Fang muttered something before turning back and take Vanille's hand._

_Lightning widened her eyes._

_'I'm sorry.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Baby, I'm gonna see the New World with nothing but the love you gave me<strong>_

_**Only thing I can do, is to trust the time we shared**_

_**Baby, I'm gonna go to the New World with nothing but the strength you gave me**_

_**There's nothing to be afraid of, I know you'll love me anywhere I should be**_

_**Even if it is dark and hard times for me, I don't wanna give up my heart**_

_**.**_

She still can't dismissed that memories from her mind. No, she don't want to. That's the last time she ever saw Fang, before Fang turned into Ragnarok and save Cocoon. But it won't be the last time in her life. She will find a way to see that cocky grin once again, to see the bright future that waiting ahead of them, and to fulfil that promise. Together.

.

.

"Warrior of Goddess... Now we cross sword!"

.

.

Now she must do her task.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Really, i'm sorry for the errors :l . I've never write an english fanfiction. And the story is such a cliché. Thanks for reading :D!**


End file.
